User talk:Rabioso13
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:Rabioso13 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Talking Smack? I'm sorry but you be the one talking smack... I'm cool with a few of the Aztecas because they show respect for this is just a game. But you and other so called "Aztecas" be disrespecting for no reason. I believe your id is gvvf554 or something like that but tell me if I'm wrong because this individual is not worth playing agaisnt. WHY? Because he glitches... because he challenged a lvl 13 while he thought that because he is a Legend 5 he would beat the lvl 13 on a veteran gang match but got cracked like a hammer smashing through a fortune cookie (lvl doesn't matter, skill does) and so the legend 5 sent the lvl 13 a message saying that the lvl 13 is a hacker?? But this lvl 13 had another account (reason why he beat the legend 5 was because this user plays on Hardcore on his other acc). So please Rabioso13 don't be making up lies that we talk smack, or that you beat the lvl 13 when it wasn't true at all (remember NopalEzpinosa_333), because all we do is defend ourselves when we have to. Thank you. MEXICAN_LOCO_OG Leo leo 21:56, March 4, 2011 (UTC)Leo leo Rabioso13. Ok first of all, what does prestige have to do with the subject? (Nada) Second of all my MEXICAN LOCO ID is MEXICAN_LOCO_OG and I'm sure we have never met and if you met me before (I sure never seen you on RED DEAD), you would know that I don't be talking smack. I'm simple and only open my mouth to defend myself when others try to insult. I have respect for Aztecas, but not all of them. Loco Matador is problably the coolest guy in the Aztecas, he won't be disrespecting and acting hard over the internet, because as we all know this is just a game, though some take it serious. The MEXICAN LOCOS was created to have fun and identify ourselves. Now let me tell you something, Rabioso13, you should better start checking on your posse members because one of them started playing with us not against us, he even made a MEXICAN LOCOS acc. Now I'm not going to tell you who this person is but you'd find out if we had a talk with him, he will surely reject it but then again, if you were active on those certain moments you would know that this player had conflicts with your posse and he is still an "Azteca". MEXICAN LOCOS ONLY RECRUIT PLAYERS THAT ARE LOYAL AND WE MADE A BIG MISTAKE BY LETTING YOUR POSSE MEMBER JOIN US. Leo leo 00:16, March 11, 2011 (UTC)Leo leo